The invention relates to the broadcast of digital data in a base configuration conforming to one of the C, D or D2 MAC/PACKET standards drawn up particularly for direct satellite broadcasting, particularly of television programs, as well as for digital signal distribution systems using a similar packet multiplexing protocol. This family of standards provides, when applied to direct satellite broadcasting or cable distribution as well as to broadcasting on land channels, two levels of multiplexing of the different types of information to be transmitted. The digital information is first multiplexed as packets, each packet transporting data belonging to a single service component. The digital sequence thus obtained includes information relative to sounds transmitted in digital form and to data. A second multiplexing level gives rise to an overall signal including the digital train and the information relative to the image, as well as control information. The existing standards also provide for possible full raster digital information distribution. A description of the C-MAC/PACKET standard in which modulation of the digital train is achieved by PSK 2-4 encoding may for example be found in "The C-MAC/PACKET system for direct satellite television" by Mertens et al, EBU Review, Technical No. 200, August 83. But the invention is also applicable to other standards such as D or D2-MAC/PACKET and more generally in all cases where a digital train is used structured similarly in packets.